The upper and lower respiratory tracts of preterm infants are frequently colonized with ureaplasma urealyticum. In the intensive care nurseries 20% of infants ventilated for respiratory distress and U. Urealyticum were identified by tracheal cultures. The role of this organism in the genesis of chronic lung disease in premature infants has not been resolved.